Best Friends Forever
by Violets and Lilies
Summary: David and Jonathan swear everlasting friendship with each other, and they honor that oath even after one of them is gone. Based on 1 Sam. 19-20, 2 Sam 1 and 9. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Two young men appeared like apparitions in the early morning fog that blanketed a field as they walked across it. When they met, they embraced one another as brothers.

"It's been far too long since we last saw one another," one said to the other, "How are you, my friend?"

"Ah, not well, I'm afraid," the other replied, deep furrows of sorrow evident on his face.

"Not on my account, I hope?" the first one asked, gently teasing.

"No, not because of you, David," the other replied. He chuckled softly at his friend's jest, then grew serious, "But I bring hard news-my father wishes to kill you, and I fear that he means to have the deed carried out."

Fear flicked across David's face. King Saul had everything at his command, and anything he asked for would surely be carried out.

"What shall I do, Jonathan?" he asked, the fear evident in his voice.

Jonathan bit his lower lip in thought. "I do still hope that I can convince him that it would be wrong to kill you-an innocent man who has brought him great benefit. I think that, perhaps, if I could speak to him one more time, I could convince him to not harm you."

David nodded, "I hope you can, but what shall I do in the meantime?"

"Why don't you stay hidden tomorrow? After I've talked with him, I'll tell you what I find out."

David's face relaxed and the fear left his eyes. He said, "That's the best way, there's no doubt-God bless you, my friend, for your faithfulness to me."

The two men fell into each other's arms once again; then they parted.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, Jonathan spoke with King Saul, but their words quickly grew heated.

"Father, forgive me, but I just don't see any justification for killing David!"

"Does a king need justification to do what he wants?" Saul sneered, "I want David dead, and that's that, as far as I can see." He crossed his arms and glared thunder at his oldest son.

Jonathan turned away in disgust, unable to look at a man who'd lost all his reason, and he couldn't help but to ball his fists in frustration. For a minute, his tongue battled his will, as the words he wanted to say weren't what should be said between a father and his son, but he gradually got control of himself, then he turned to face his father again.

Through gritted teeth, he said, "Father why? Give me one good reason-the king is not above the laws of God and shedding innocent blood is against the will of the One we serve and love. David is innocent-and what's more-everything he's done has benefitted you! Why would you kill the man who brings you so much success? Have you no respect for the Lord?"

Saul grimaced at his son's words. He'd tried to act as if he were above reproach for so long that he'd begun to believe it, but when Jonathan mentioned the Lord, Saul remembered that he _wasn't _above everything, and he hated that.

Jonathan continued to reason with his father, saying, "Remember Goliath, the Philistine? Remember how the Lord won a great victory when David brought down that giant, who no one else dared to face? You saw it and were glad for it-why would you kill the man who killed the mighty Philistine?"

Saul's heart began to soften and Jonathan pressed his advantage.

"And what about the times when the evil spirit came to you and tormented you, and only David playing his harp could soothe your mind and make the evil spirit go away."

"Alright, alright," Saul cried out and threw up his hands, "You win, Jonathan-I won't kill him. As surely as the Lord lives, I won't kill David."

Jonathan smiled and not long afterward the two friends met. David was received by Saul and things returned to normal.

* * *

David was restored to his position in the king's house and he, once more, played his harp to soothe Saul. Suddenly, the king's spear came flying toward him. David didn't stay around to find out what Saul was angry about, he just fled under cover of night. Then he spent several weeks on the lam before he finally got a chance to speak with his best friend.

"What have I done?" he pleaded with Jonathan, "Your father is trying to kill me again."

"_What_? Never!" Jonathan protested, shaking his head with vigor, "It can't be! My father has never done anything without telling me first, and I haven't even had an inkling that he wants to kill you!"

David laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and pleaded with him to understand, "Jonathan, your father knows how close we are, and he's kept this from you so that you won't stop him, but as surely as the Lord lives and as you live, your father will stop at nothing to kill me!"

Rage and despair coursed through Jonathan's veins as he looked into his friend's anguished face. Why must his father do this? he thought, as he ran a sweaty hand over his face as if to clear his mind. Then he said, "Alright, what do you want me to do? Whatever it is, I'll do it."

David stared at the ground in thought for a few minutes, then he looked up with something of a spark of hope in his eyes. He said, "Tomorrow I'm supposed to dine with your father at the New Moon festival, but, let's say, I don't show up? I could hide out in the field tomorrow and the next day, and if your father misses me, you could tell him that I had to go to Bethlehem, for an annual sacrifice that my clan offers-tell him that you gave me permission."

Jonathan thought for a moment, then he led David to the same field as before. When they reached a particular stand of trees, Jonathan stopped and looked David in the eye.

"My friend, you know that I love you as myself, and that I will never allow any harm to come to you-as surely as the Lord lives, I promise you that I'll find out my father's mind and I'll tell you-whether it's good news or bad.. May the Lord be with you wherever you go, but you must show me unfailing kindness as long as I live, so that I will not be killed, and do not cut off your kindness from my family, even after the Lord has smite all your enemies and may the Lord call all your enemies into account. Will you do that, my friend?"

"As surely as the Lord lives, I will do everything you say," David replied to reaffirm his oath to Jonathan. Then the two men embraced.

Finally pulling away, Jonathan turned his attention toward the field. "Hide in the same place that you did before, and the day after tomorrow, I'll shoot some arrows and have a boy retrieve them." He pointed to a rock and continued, "If I tell the boy that the arrows are on this side of him, then you can come out because you are safe, but if I tell the boy that the arrows are beyond him, then that will mean the Lord is sending you away."

* * *

The next evening, just before the New Moon festival, Jonathan starred out a window. The lowering sunlight caught on the grass and olive trees and made them look as if they were ablaze with fire. It was a beautiful sight and Jonathan relaxed. Surely this beauty foretold that all was really well between his father and his best friend. He only hoped David was getting to enjoy the scene and he looked forward to reuniting with his friend.

Saul's dark shadow appeared behind him. "Are you coming," the king asked gruffly.

Jonathan tore away from the spectacular sunset and father and son made their way to the table and sat in their places. After he led a half-hearted prayer, which disgusted his son, Saul asked Jonathan, "So where's David? I thought that he, of all people, would show his face tonight-what a little coward!"

Jonathan concealed his boiling rage, as he answered, smoothly and simply. "He asked me to let him go to Bethlehem, to attend a sacrifice for his clan. His brother asked him to come and I saw no reason why he shouldn't."

"_You what_?" Saul rose from his place, shaking with anger, "_You dog_-don't you know that I know that you love David? You have brought shame on yourself and your mother-don't you know that as long as David lives-_-you will never be kin_g! Don't you know that? You stupid fool-you must bring David to me, so that I can kill him!"

"_Never-I will never_," Jonathan choked out the words in seething anger as he shot up from his place and gripped the table till his knuckles turned white. "Why should I? David hasn't done anything wrong!"

A spear hurtled through the air and Jonathan just avoided being pinned to the wall. His eyes filled with fear for less than a second, before his rage returned and he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Jonathan was a man in extreme throes of grief, as he headed toward the field where David was hiding, while a young boy trotted beside him, He carried his bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows was slung over his shoulder. He was fairly certain that he would never see his best friend again. and he thought back to the sunset of the previous evening, wondering how it could have been so beautiful. The boy wondered why the king's son looked as if he'd lost everything that was dear to him.

They reached the spot and Jonathan fixed an arrow to his string, telling the boy to run and find the arrows as they landed. The boy darted ahead and Jonathan pulled his string back. With all the adrenaline that his grief gave him, the arrow sailed well beyond where the boy waited. When the boy came to the spot, Jonathan shouted, "It landed beyond you-keep going." The boy retrieved the arrow and came back.

Jonathan gave the boy a small sad smile and handed him the bow and quiver. "Take these back to town, lad." he whispered, almost choking on his words. The boy wondered at this, but did as he was told. Pretty soon, Jonathan was alone. He sat down on a pile of rocks to grieve.

Not many minutes past before he felt a warm hand, firm but tender, resting on his shoulder. "My friend," David's gentle voice came to his ears and Jonathan rose to receive him. David bowed down, face against the ground, three times before they fell into each others embrace and wept.

Finally, Jonathan pulled back so that he could look at David's face. "My friend," he said fondly, as he clasped David's hand, "Go in peace, for we have sworn an everlasting friendship with each other before the Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: This chapter was originally going to cover 2 Sam 1, but I've found it necessary to go back a bit and add some parts to cover what happens after David and Jonathan said good-bye in the last chapter. Now, this chapter will cover 1 Sam. 27, 29, and 31 along with 2 Sam. 1.

* * *

"We're going to war-get ready," Saul said tersely, as Jonathan stood before his throne.

Jonathan bowed to the king. "Certainly," he replied.

War was hardly a new thing-his father relished the battlefield. Of course, that was when David was winning his battles for him. But since his father had tried for over a year to kill David, Jonathan wondered how the battle might go now that his best friend wasn't there to help. He'd heard that David had fled to the land of their traditional enemies, the Philistines. He hoped that his friend had found peace there, and he prayed every day for his safety.

He asked, "May I ask who we're going up against this time?" The answer sent a chill up his spine.

"The Philistines."

Jonathan's startled expression made his father sneer. "What?" Saul mocked his son, "Has worrying about your little whelp made you soft?"

He continued to taunt, "I've know that David has been with the Philistines for over a year, but I didn't pursued him because I was hoping that the Philistines would take care of him. Of course, David seduced them just like he did you and they've let him run around doing whatever he likes-worthless fools! Well, maybe he'll die in the battle. Get yourself packed up-no son of mine is going to be a miserable coward!"

Jonathan went out looking like a lost puppy and Saul laughed behind him.

~*0*~

David also prepared for war. Achish the Philistine had allowed him, his men, and their families to live in Gath without fear and David had always felt that he should honor that goodwill whenever the opportunity presented itself. Of course, today, was different-today, he couldn't help but remember that his best friend would be on the other side of the battlefield.

"David." Achish's voice came from behind him, and David turned to see what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, David," the Philistine explained tiredly, "But you must go back to Ziklag."

"Why?" David asked, stunned by this turn of events. "What have I done?"

Achish shook his head. "Nothing, David-nothing."

"Then why?" David pressed for an answer.

"Because the Philistine commanders are jealous of you." Achish explained, "I tried to explain to them-reason with them-but they got into an uproar. They fear that you won't be loyal to us, since you were once a member of King Saul's army."

"But that's ridiculous!" David protested vehemently.

Achish held up a hand to silence the young man, "I know, David, "I know, but the Philistine commanders have insisted, and we must not do anything to upset them further-please, just go back to Ziklag."

David stared at the ground in frustration and gritted his teeth. Finally, he looked up and gave Achish a nod of acknowledgement. "I'll be gone in the morning," he said.

* * *

On the battlefield, all Jonathan saw were Philistines. There were hundreds of thousands of them and they swarmed around the Israelites like ants at a picnic. Yet the king's oldest son was afraid to throw his spear. Only one thought throbbed in his brain-_-What if I kill David_?

Surely David is here-why wouldn't he be? Jonathan thought. He'd heard all sorts of stories about his friend's exploits on behalf of the Philistines and he didn't doubt any of them. His friend was a capable warrior and leader. Now everywhere he looked, Jonathan saw David's face.

"Jonathan!" Saul yelled, as he hacked off the head of a Philistine. Jonathan cried out because the dead man looked, for a moment, like David.

"_Get it together and fight, you worthless foo_l," Saul's voice came again to Jonathan's ears, "You're the most capable man Israel has!"

That's because you sent my best friend running for his life. Jonathan thought grimly.

A Philistine approached and, with his father's admonishment still ringing in his ears, Jonathan drove his dagger deep into the man's heart. Then he jumped back in horror, seeing David's face appear on the dead man's features.

"_Jonathan_!" Saul's voice was more desperate this time, "Help your brothers, you fool!"

Jonathan saw more Philistines coming toward him. He couldn't swing-he couldn't. David seemed to be everywhere he looked. Which one was really his best friend? Where was he?"

"_Jonathan_!" Saul's voice seemed to shriek this time.

The enemy closed in.

* * *

David sat in a tent in Ziklag, anxious for news from the battlefield.

Suddenly, an Amalekite, from Saul's camp, appeared. His head was covered in dust and his clothes were torn. He bowed, paying homage to David. David's brows cocked upward in curiousity. He asked, "You just came from the battlefield, didn't you? What happened?"

The man stood before David, trying to catch his breath and rather unsure of how David might receive the news that he had to tell. But in the end, he knew the news had to be delivered, so he just sucked air into his lungs and told all there was to tell.

"I was on Mount Gilboa, and I saw Israel fall to the Philistine's swords-the men scattered in terror and many are dead." The Amalekite rushed to explain, "King Saul and his son Jonathan were killed."

David felt as if someone had ripped the heart out of his chest and stomped on it. Nausea swept over him and he gripped his dagger so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Are you sure of this?" he asked quietly, desperately hoping that it wasn't true, but somehow knowing that it was. He wanted to be sure.

"Yes." The Amalekite's response was equally soft and reverent.

"How do you know?"

"I was there."

"Tell me."

"I was the one who killed the king-he was gravely wounded, and he asked me too. I killed him with his own sword because he was not going to survive anyway." Then the Amalekite produced a crown and a band and handed them to David, "Look, my lord, I've brought you the crown that was on Saul's head and the band that was on his arm."

Looking down at the proof that Saul and Jonathan were really gone, David's hands moved, as if in slow motion. He took hold of his clothes and tore them. The other men did the same. They wept and fasted till evening. They mourned for Saul and Jonathan and for the army that was lost.

It was nearly nightfall when David summoned the Amalekite back into his tent. He asked, "Where are you from?"

"I'm an Amalekite" the man answered, "The son of an alien."

Why did you kill the Lord's anointed?" David pressed the man for an answer.

"But I've already told you, my lord-King Saul would not have survived-do you think that I would let him suffer humiliation at the hands of our enemies?"

David's face grew as hard and cold as stone, "You've testified with your own mouth that you killed the Lord's anointed; let your blood be on your own head."

The Amalekite stiffened and the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up as David called one of his men to come in. He nodded to the Amalekite and said, "Kill him because he killed the Lord's anointed."

* * *

Much later that night, David lay out under the stars, staring up at the big blue expanse of Heaven, with tears distorting his vision. He thought back to the last time that he'd seen Jonathan. He remembered how hard it had been to say goodbye to his best friend. He remembered how he'd always held on to the hope that somehow someway God would reunite them in peace. Now that hope was shattered in a billion pieces.

He rubbed his hand over his face, as if to rub away all the pain the day had brought him. Then he found himself softly singing. It was an old childhood habit, singing was something that he'd always done, whether to celebrate a great joy or to lament a great sadness. Now he sang a song in memory of the Lord's anointed and his best friend. As the last lines of his song faded on his lips, the memory of his last meeting with Jonathan flashed before David's mind's eye. He and Jonathan were standing in that open field. With tear stained faces they had clasped one another's hands and said their goodbyes. Then David remembered the last thing that Jonathan had said to him.

"My friend, go in peace, for we have sworn an everlasting friendship with each other before the Lord."

David's mind began to churn with thoughts of how he might be able to honor the oath he'd made now.


	3. Chapter 3

A few years later, King David was sitting on his throne and for several minutes he let his mind wander back over the struggles of the last few years. It had taken him all that time to consolidate his kingdom, then conqueror Jerusalem and bring the Ark of the Covenant into the city, but it had certainly been worth it. Perhaps, the only disappointment had come when David wanted to start building a Temple for the Ark right away, but God said that it would be David's son, not David himself, who would get that honor. Of course, if that was the biggest disappointment, David knew that he had much to be thankful for.

Then the king's mind traveled even further back in time-to a time before he was king. He remembered standing in an open field and saying goodbye to his best friend-it was the last time, he remembered, that he'd seen Jonathan alive, and the memory stirred him-awakening something that had been neglected during all the years of struggle.

He called for his secretary, asking, "Do you know if there is anyone left in Saul's family whom I can show kindness too, for the sake of Jonathan?"

The secretary scowled, "Why would you want to show kindness to Saul's family, your majesty?" he asked, "after all they did to keep the throne of Israel for themselves."

David cock a brow toward his secretary, saying, "Because I made an oath of everlasting friendship with my best friend, who happens to be Saul's son; I've got to honor the oath that I made in the sight of God or I will have committed a great sin. So I ask again, Do you know of anyone from the house of Saul, whom I can show kindness too?"

The secretary considered the question for several minutes, "Well, I don't know, your majesty, but I do know that Saul's servant Ziba still lives, so maybe he would know."

David's face lit up with joy, "Perfect," he murmured, "Bring Ziba to me at once!"

* * *

Ziba appeared several days later, and David posed his question to him, "Is there anyone in Saul's family that's still alive? I want to show kindness to them, for Jonathan's sake?"

"Yes, my lord, there is," Ziba was pleased to answer, "Jonathan's son, Mephibosheth, is still alive-but I'm afraid that the boy cannot walk-he's crippled in both feet from an accident when he was young."

David's face glowed with happiness at the thought of being able to help his best friend's own son. He said, "Where is he? Can he be brought here or shall I go to him?"

"He's at a home in Lo Debar-the house of Makir son of Ammiel, your majesty, and he can come here, although someone will have to fetch him."

"Then bring him up." the King replied.

* * *

A few days later, two strong men lowered the crippled son of Jonathan to the floor in front of the the throne of King David. Mephibosheth looked down at the fine carpets spreading across the Throne Room, ashamed that he wasn't able to stand up in the presence of the king.

David came down from his throne and sat cross-legged in front of the boy, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. Finally, Mephibosheth raised his head to look at David with astonished eyes.

"I don't understand, sir-your majesty-why did you invite me here? I'm nothing."

David smiled reassuringly, noting that the boy looked very much like his father, "My son," he spoke quietly, "I would never consider the son of my best friend to be nothing-no, you are very dear to me because I loved your father."

Mephibosheth's eyes widen, "You knew my father, sir-your majesty?"

"Indeed, I did, my son, but beyond that, your father and I swore an oath of everlasting friendship with each other, and that's why I've called you here-what is it that you need, my son?"

"But I couldn't ask you for anything, my king-God has blessed me with my life, and what else could a crippled man ask for?"

David smiled at Mephibosheth's humbleness, "Even so, my son, I want to give you something else-because I made an oath with your father."

The king continued, "I will restore to you all the lands that belonged to your grandfather, Saul, and _you_, my son, will always eat at my table."

Mephibosheth opened his mouth to protest, but David had already turned his attention back to Ziba, who was standing near the door.

"I want you and your sons and your servants to serve your master's grandson-I've given Mephibosheth all the land that once belonged to his grandfather, and I want you and your sons and your servants to farm the land and bring in the crops, so that your master's grandson will be provided for-and Mephibosheth will always eat at my table."

Ziba bowed deeply, "Yes, your majesty, as you wish." Then he went out.

Mephibosheth looked amazed, "I don't understand, your majesty-you don't have to do any of this! Why are you helping a dog like me?"

David, once again, laid a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. He said, "No, Mephibosheth, I _do _have to do all this-I made an oath with your father before God-it would be dishonorable for me to not do all these things for you."

* * *

**A/N** Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I'm glad you enjoyed this one!


End file.
